Dessert is ON me
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Sequel to my one shot 'It Happened to Me.' Stella makes good on her invitation to Mac that dessert is ON her and they experiment with sploshing eppy 6.6 Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: Dessert is ON me!**

**Summary:** Sequel to my one shot 'It Happened to Me.' Stella makes good on her invitation to Mac that dessert is ON her and they experiment with sploshing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**Warning: might make you smile at least twice! (wink wink) – rated M to be safe but no swearing or graphic details**

_~Dedicated to xShipppyAngelx, SMackedFan, HoshiHikari & JillSwinburne. Hope you like it gurls~_

* * *

**Ending from 'It Happened to Me'**

_We sit down at the booth and my anxiety starts to build a little as I look at the menu and then up at Stella who is watching me with an amused expression._

_"See anything you like?"_

_"Actually…" I start as I slowly reach my hand out and take hers, offering her the same loving squeeze she offered me earlier. "I see something I like very much."_

_"And that would be?"_

_"You," I finally admit with a quiet tone. _

_Her smile grows as she leans in closer, her lips near my face and then plant a warm kiss on my cheek, our hands still clasped. Her lips move to my ear and linger, her warm breath sending electrical signals to every part of my body._

_"Dessert is on me."_

I wish I could say that I was concentrating on whatever Stella was trying to tell me about the case that just wrapped up, but after her _implied_ invitation to 'sploshing', eating dessert off her perfect body, I can't concentrate on anything other than wondering if she's going to make good on her statement. And her acting that way to me, would she even want to? I have seen the men that partake in things like that, and while I keep myself in shape, I do have to wonder if she'd want to. No one has before.

I tried to look at her with an interested smile, but the longer the _guy_ part of my brain dwelt on what sploshing really is, I found myself wishing her statement was going to come true. I'm sure she was just flirting and I have no intention of pushing for something that; well that intimate. Claire and I had an active and enjoyable sex life, but outside of Peyton, I have never really pursued anything sexual with another woman; certain nothing as exciting or daring as what Matthew Stafford, the victim in our case died from. Food and sex go together; it just seems a part of the sexual experimentation process. However, what I had started to tell Stella was true; when it comes to anything sexual I am old fashioned. Maybe it's because I never had anyone who wanted to experiment anything that daring with me, so I have always sort of been an spectator; an outsider always looking in. But the minute Stella mentioned it to me, I in that instant wondered what it would be like to do that with her; the only woman outside of Claire that has made me feel alive inside; alive and wanting to try things with her.

I would like to think that Stella would find me that desirable enough to even want to try something as daring and intimate as sploshing; but even as we enjoy dinner and she doesn't mention it again, I have a feeling she said that just to see what I would say. Would I? When I really think about it, would I even be open enough to allow her to talk me into something as daring as that. Thankfully I know that Stella would never take for granted my privacy and tell others but would I even be able to look at myself the same way if I attempted something that spontaneous?

"Mac?" Stella's soft voice finally breaks my thoughts. "You still with me?"

"Yeah," I huff as I lean back in the small booth. "Long day."

"Long night," Stella smiles as she leans forward in the booth and looks at me in concern. "What is really wrong?"

"Just wondering how I'll fare with Sheldon. I mean I have no food in the fridge. I'm not exactly the type of guy who…"

"Sheldon doesn't expect much else except a place to stay Mac. Speaking of places to stay…" Stella's voice trails off as she gestures for the bill.

"Right, I guess it's time to call it a night," I state as I reach for my wallet. "Dinner's on me."

"Wasn't really," she winks and my face slightly warms. "But I guess that's where dessert comes in right."

I look at her in surprise; once again not expecting her to mention her proposal from earlier, but once again feel my lips tugging upward. We get on our coats and then head for the door in silence. We near a waiting cab and I turn to Stella with a smile.

"Thank you for the company tonight," I tell her with a warm smile.

"Mac?"

"What?"

"I thought that…" she looks at me in confusion before her face displays a look of hurt. "I guess if you're not interested in…"

"Stella you were serious about um…well what you said earlier?" I ask in disbelief as she leans in closer, her body pressing up against mine and once again sending small electrical shocks to my feet.

"I was serious Mac. We both have the day off tomorrow and I have a few things in my fridge that I know I can tempt you with."

"Oh I um…" I start only to have her lean in and plant a warm kiss on my lips, allowing her mouth to linger on my bottom lip for a few extra seconds; ensuring the soft sucking motion made certain parts of my body start to harden.

"Dessert is _on_ me," Stella whispers. "You forgot right?"

"Didn't think it was a serious invitation," I manage and she gives my arm a squeeze.

"Come on Mac, let's go add one more first to your day."

XXXXXXXX

I thought for sure that Mac was going to give me an excuse to back out from my mildly intimate invitation. In truth it was a spur of the moment statement and one I wasn't even sure I would have the nerve to follow through on. But all throughout dinner, his warm blue eyes kept tempting me and I kept picturing myself slowly unbuttoning that dress shirt, adding a small amount of whipped cream to his smooth chest and licking it off.

Then I had to quickly change my topic and talk about the case or I would have devoured him right there in the small sushi restaurant. But without giving him an opportunity to back down and ensuring that my own nerves don't give out on me, I take him by the hand and lead us into a waiting cab; giving the driver my address.

"Your place Stella. Are you sure?"

"Well you now have a roommate and an empty fridge," I whisper in his ear and his hand tightens around mine. He looks at me before leaning in and pressing his lips near my ear. We ride the rest of the way to my apartment in silence and then both reach my door with racing hearts. I go to turn the key and Mac stops my actions.

"Stella? You have a no men policy."

"Mac you don't fall into the general category. You belong here," I tell him in truth and he looks at me with arched brows, his hand still clutching mine.

"I'm nervous."

I look at him with a slight frown and offer a small nod. "So am I…a little," I confess in truth and his grip slightly loosens. "But if you want to back out let me know and…"

"No I um…I want to come in."

"Good, I want that also," I tell him as I push the door open and lead us inside. We both stand in the entrance way as the silence starts to build.

"So…" Mac's voice starts as he slowly removes his coat and helps me with mine; his suit jacket next. He looks at me with a nervous smile but I can by the way his body is urging me to come closer that he's actually game for this new experience.

"Come here," I whisper as Mac closes the gap between us, our bodies inches apart. I slowly start to unbutton his dress shirt as his warm fingers gently guide me lips to his and he hungrily start to devour mine, both hands lost in unruly curls his body pressing further into mine.

His hands frantically pull his dress shirt off his body and then it's my turn to rapidly tug at the fabric still keeping his chest covered. When I finally free him of it, I step back with a smile but he frowns.

"Stella?" He asks with some uncertainty. I slowly remove my sweater and his grin widens but when he takes a step forward I take one back and he arches his brows.

"Wait," I instruct and he just smirks. "If you want not keep yourself busy, your pants better be gone by the time I get back."

"Where are you going?" Mac queries.

"To get some dessert toppings."

I turn my back as I hear Mac's fingers fumbling with his metal belt buckle and a small chuckle escapes my lips. I open my fridge and grab a few items before it's my turn to remove my dress pants and then return to Mac dressed only in a few snippets of satin and lace; Mac wearing only his black boxers.

"Wow," Mac whispers as I return. His body has already started to betray itself to me and I can tell by his flushed expression that very soon I'll be experiencing what I hope is the first of many intimate expressions from the man I know I love. I hadn't expected to go this far on our first official date but then as Flack had reminded me a few weeks ago, Mac and I have been _dating_ for the past ten years.

"What um…do you have there?" Mac asks with a nervous tone.

"Sploshing Mac. Let's go."

"Any pasta?" He lightly asks and I have to giggle in return.

"No. Dessert Mac, remember," I remind him as we reach my bedroom, only one small lamp with low lighting to add to the romantic mood. I ease myself down onto the bed and then turn around to face Mac with a warm smile. "Come here handsome."

Mac is all to happy to comply as he eases himself down on top of me, his body warm and already ready in certain areas. His fingers gently reach behind my smooth back and undo the clasp that holds my bra in place, before he slowly removes it to expose my olive toned skin.

"You are so beautiful."

But before his lips can make a move he looks at me with a slight frown and gently pulls back.

"Mac?"

"Been a while Stella," he mentions in a soft tone.

My hand dances around his inner thigh and he smirks. "Trust me Mac, I don't think you've forgotten anything."

"I just don't want to disappoint you," he whispers.

I gently guide his lips to mine and tenderly taste them. "You could never disappoint me Mac. You're here right?"

"I want to be here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Do you want me here? I mean in here with you and not just for one night?"

"Long term?"

"Yes."

"Thought you'd never ask," I confirm and he smiles. "Now no more talking. Lets get started."

XXXXXXXX

_Started_, Stella's voice rings in my ears. But now I am lost and once again wondering if I'll really be able to go through with this after all. Stella reaches for a small can of whipped cream and tells me to lay on my back, my dark underwear already removed; my body growing harder by the second.

"Now close your eyes Mac," she whispers as she places some of the cool cream on my chest and then her lips start to nibble the cream off, my stomach sucks in automatically but my bach arches instantly. Her mouth continues to tempt my warm skin and I swear my heart is racing so fast that I am about to pass out at any second.

"Oh go…" I start as she puts some more of the whipped cream near my belly button and uses her tongue to make small swirl patterns before she also gently sucks that off, teasing my smooth skin with her flushed lips.

"I need you," I beg as I open my eyes, her lips near my waist and moving lower. "Stella…please..."

"Yeah Mac I can see you need me," Stella smiles as her fingers move around my groin and my body buckles into her touches and another agonizing groan of ecstasy escapes my lips as Stella's mouth moves lower.

"Stella…" I gasp as her lips start to nibble my tender inner thigh. "You can't…" I urge as my fingers try to guide her back up to me. Finally she makes her way back up, planting warm kisses up my chest as she makes her way to my neck, adding some more cream to my neck and then nibbling the sweet substance with her teeth.

"God Stella…" I groan as her lips suck my tender ear lobe before I can't take it anymore and I bring her lips back to mine and plant eager kisses on them. Stella puts some of the cream on my mouth and starts to hungrily devour my face, my body begging for a much needed release.

"Stella I need you…" I moan once more as Stella silences me with her tongue, which forces its way between my teeth, forcing my mouth to savor the sweet surgery substance that has transferred from hers.

"Your turn," Stella whispers as she hands me a small tube.

I was going to laugh, because at first I thought it was lube and I knew from the way body moved against mine that we wouldn't need any. However, as I glance at the small tube of caramel my heart races and my body stiffens further. I place some of the coppery sludge on one part of her skin and then place my warm lips over the warm skin and gently nibble in return, making her smile with delight.

"Stella I need you..." I beg once again, my mind begging me for the release only her waiting body can provide.

"Mac…" Stella gasps as my lips linger over her perfect skin, her body arching into mine. The more she moves beside me and the more soft desirable moans she offers as I place some of the caramel sauce on the other part of her chest; the faster I know I'll be showing her how much I need a release from her and her alone.

"Damn Stella," I gently curse as my lips start to nibble her neck, licking off the caramel sauce as her fingers grasp my sweaty hair. My lips move lower down her perfect chest, resting on her belly button and returning the favor she showed me only minutes earlier.

"I need you Mac…" she gasps as her fingers gently grab my neck and pull me back up, our union starting.

"Make love to me Stella," I beg tenderly; gently at first but as her nails dig into my smooth back, sweat starts to form and our senses are further tempted by the scents of caramel and whipped cream; adding a soft smell to the heated sweat that we are rapidly creating.

"Stella…" I moan as her lips suck my bottom lip, her fingers trapped in my short hair as she guides my mouth back to hers. My fingers are trapped in a warm mass of golden curls, the other hand gently gripping her glistening skin.

"Mac…oh god…" Stella groans as our rhythm increases as she puts some more of the whipped cream on her fingers and then rubs it on my lips before using her tongue to take me to the next realm of sensation.

"Stella…" I whisper once more before our union comes to an end.

Then the room is still.

"Wow…" I manage, almost out of breath as my head rests beside Stella's; my eyes looking at hers, her fingers tracing small circles in my sweaty side.

"Double wow Mac…" she replies and my grin widens, our bodies still attached.

"That was amazing. You were amazing," I tell her warmly as I push some sweaty curls off her damp forehead before placing a warm kiss on it. I wish I could have taken a bit more time but as she started to tempt my hard body with the whipped cream, my brain was begging for a release and I could do little more than put myself out of my own intimate misery. However, I know that if tonight does continue, I'll be ready for round two in no time.

"That was dessert Mac."

"Best dessert I have ever had Stella. I can't thank you enough for making me feel so wanted and desired," I tell her as I offer another warm kiss to her lips.

"Mac you returned the favor. No other man has made me feel as wonderful as you did tonight," she whispers as she touches my face before bringing my lips back to hers once more. "You were amazing," she praises and my heart swells once more.

"It was my pleasure."

"It was sploshing Mac," Stella smiles and I can't help but offer a small smirk.

"It was interesting," I arch my brows and she pinches my side and my lips offers offer a small laugh in reply.

"Interesting huh?" Stella pokes my side and I have to laugh as I try to twist myself free. Her warm hands latch onto my sides and poke and I have no choice but to reward her actions with warm laughter. This time she twists herself around so that she's on top, looking down at me with a playful smile; her fingers grasping for something out of my line of sight.

"Stel…" I start only to have her place some whipped cream on my lips and then hungrily devour it off with her wanting mouth, my moans of delight the only sound trying to compete with our rapidly beating hearts.

"Mac…" Stella mumbles as she continues her actions, her fingers playing with the side of my flushed face.

"What um…what is that?" I ask as she pulls out another tube of sugary goop; a new flavor that will once again enhance our intimate experience.

"Seconds Mac."

"Seconds?"

"Yes. You up for it?" She queries with a naughty smirk.

"I will be if you put that where I think you are."

"Oh I will…_that _and a few more places," she whispers as she lowers herself once more, hungrily devouring my lips just as the warm substance starts to meld with warm skin.

And while this day might have started out with stress and some unexpected surprises, it will end with my heart and mind both at peace; my body at rest and the most amazing woman held tightly in my arms. Oh and the whipped cream? That and a few other items will be within hands reach.

After all we both have the day off tomorrow.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: couldn't really see them all hard core like they showed on the show so hopefully my attempt at SMACKED sploshing did our favorite couple some small amount of justice


End file.
